Doomsday
is a super villian in the comics as well as the TV series.He is the genetic child of Zod and Faora and was destined to kill Clark.He was brought to Earth on Clark's ship. In the TV series In Smallville ''Davis Bloome/Doomsday was first introducd in season 8 where he as Doomsday went to the Ace of Clubs and went on a rampage killing several peole.Luckily The Blur came to the crime scene only to find Davis unconsious covered in blood.Davis didn't know that Smallville's newest serial killer was actually Davis.Chloe had a nightmare that when Clark and Doomsday face off Doomsday would kill Clark but in reality the whole justice league:Impulse,Black Canary,Green Arrow,Aquaman and others helped Clark kill Doomsday,but from also killing Davis Impulse seperated Davis and Doomsday ''via ''a piece of Black Kryptonite making Doomsday only more murderous and the one thing he knew now was:KILL.Clark ulitmately defeated Doomsday.Doomsday was the only super-villian that couldn't be killed or subdued so Clark and the team were left with no ther choice than to bury Doomsday alive deep beneath Metropolis. Powers and Abilities Doomsday like any other Kryptonian organism probably absorbed and metabolized Solar energy like Clark and other kryptonian's.He was extremely powerful surpassing Clark himself. *'Reactive Camouflage:'Doomsday was first liquid and was placed in a coccon on Clark's ship.When the ship landed the coccon cracked and liquid Doomsday formed a small boy showing the ability to blend in to the world he landed on. *'Reactive Adaption:'One of Doomsday's strongest abilities.Doomsday can adapt to anything that has harmed him.Beacuse Doomsday was a Krptonian creature he was vulnerable to Green Kryptonite.He has adapted to this weakness and is not vulnerable to it anymore.This proves that anything that kills Doomsday is usseles due to him coming back to life and not being vulnerable to it anymore. *Super Strength:Doomsday had strength that surpassed that of Clark's.While in human form he could throw cars,break human bones and had strength that was extreme. *Super Speed:Doomsday's speed matches Clark's.He probably runs at the speed of sound. *'Super Stamina:'Doomsday can run or exercise periods of times without even getting exhausted or tired. *'Healing Factor:'Doomsday can heal from almost all injuries.When he fought Clark but at last he was buried beneath the Earth.He healed after the fight. *Invulnerability:Doomsday's resistance to injury and attack is on the same level as Superman.He cannot be hurt by anything that originates from Earth. *'Super Leap:'Beacuse Doomsday can't fly so he jumps really high to substitute flying he does that by jumping with his super-strong leg muscles. *'Longevity/Immortality:'As Doomsday can adapt to anything he can never really die.If he dies of old age he will just revive himself and is going to be unable to die again from old age. *'Kryptonian Sense:'He can sense who is a kryptonian (Clark Kent). Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities *'Green Kryptonite:'Doomsday is vulnerable to the effects of Green K it has on Kryptonian's. *'Black Kryptonite:'Split Davis Bloome from Doomsday. *'Red Kryptonite:'Doomsday is vulnerable to all forms of kryptonite.Red K can remove Doomsday's inhibitions and social consence.But since Doomsday has no inhibitions or social consence it's practically useless. All other forms of Kryptonite. *'Magic(Presumably):'''Since Doomsday is kryptonian he is probably vulnerable to the effects of magic. Category:A to Z